Itchy
|subtitle = 'May 30th, 2018 - July 11th, 2018'}} The is the third major event of 2018 and the 33rd major event overall. It was released on May 30, 2018, and ended on July 11, 2018. Like most major events, it is divided in 3 acts: * Act 1: May 30, 2018 - June 13, 2018 * Act 2: June 13, 2018 - June 27, 2018 * Act 3: June 27, 2018 - July 11, 2018 Two promotions were released during the event: Pride 2018 Promotion started on June 18, 2018 and 4th July 2018 Promotion started on June 27, 2018. Quests New Content * Some premium content becomes available again for the last 4 days of the event. Returning Content Rebate Offers Personal Prizes Crafting Players may craft prizes at the Itchy & Scratchy Land Gate using Itchy & Scratchy Money. Similar to most recent events, the player can level up their crafting level in order to unlock more prizes. Crafting a prize contributes to the total amount of Itchy & Scratchy Money needed to reach the next level. Some crafting prizes are added after unlocking the main ride of each act. Most prizes grant bonus event's currencies gain ( / / for Acts 1/2/3) if placed in Amusement Bonus area around the Itchy & Scratchy Land Gate. Daily Challenges During the event, new daily challenges were added following its thematic. These additions replace the usual Daily Challenges. Trivia * The event's update brought several changes with it: ** All Krustyland items were moved to Springfield. ** On June 4, 2018, Krustyland would be nuked automatically but players had the option to nuke it manually before June 4. ** Players had to nuke Krustyland (area) to start the . ** Any items not stored before the nuke in Krustyland would appear in the players' inventory. ** All Krustyland Attractions continue to generate Krustyland Tickets in Springfield. ** Krustyland items bought in the Krustyland store can now be bought in Springfield's store. ** Jobs performed in Krustyland now are performed in Springfield. ** The Krustyland Shuttle no longer takes the player to Krustyland, instead another Krustyland Shuttle is given to the player and when both are placed, they acts as a teleporter to one another. ** The Daily Challenge "Collect Krustyland Tickets" was changed to "Tap Krustyland Visitors to Collect Krustyland Tickets". ** Krustyland visitors now appear in Springfield and generate Krustyland Tickets. ** Krustyland Road can now be placed in Springfield. ** A Krustyland store and inventory section was added in Springfield. ** Krustyland Entrance was split into 7 different items: Krustyland Entrance, Sideshow Mel Corner, Itchy Scratchy Corner, Tall Shrub (x3), Krustyland Turnstile, Krustyland Wall, and Crosswalk. ** Krustyland Entrance now shows the Krust-O-Meter. ** Highway in Krustyland was added to the store. ** Krustyland Debris was added to the store and can be stored. ** 9 Land Expansions were placed for free when unlocking the Itchy & Scratchy Land Gate. ** Players received Free Land Tokens depending on how much land they owned in Krustyland. If the player owns all Krustyland Land then they receive 100 Free Land Tokens, if the player doesn't own all of Krustyland Land then they get less than 100 Free Land Tokens. ** 210 Land Expansions was added with the update in the north side of Springfield. Gallery File:Itchy & Scratchy Land 2018 Event App Icon.jpg|The app icon during the event. File:Itchy & Scratchy Land Store Banner.png|The store banner for the event. File:Itchy & Scratchy Store Icon.png|The store icon for the event. File:Itchy & Scratchy Land Amusement Bonus Guide.jpg|The event guide for Amusement Bonus. File:Itchy & Scratchy Land Act 1 Guide.jpg|The event guide for Act 1. File:Itchy & Scratchy Land Act 2 Guide.jpg|The event guide for Act 2. File:Itchy & Scratchy Land Act 3 Guide.jpg|The event guide for Act 3. File:Itchy & Scratchy Land Crafting Guide.jpg|The event crafting guide. File:Krustyland Storage Message.jpg File:Nuke Krustyland Message.jpg Krustyland has moved to Springfield message.png File:Nuke Krustyland Screen.jpg|Ready to Nuke Krustyland? screen. File:Donut Day 2018 Message.jpg Itchy & Scratchy Land Store Panel.png|The store panel for the event. Cartoon Motel notification.png|Cartoon Motel notification. T.G.I. McScratchy's notification.jpg|T.G.I. McScratchy's notification. Maw Spuckler notification.png|Maw Spuckler notification. UPA Talent Agency notification.jpg|UPA Talent Agency notification. Roger Meyers Story notification.png|Roger Meyers Story notification. Itchy's 70's Disco notification.jpg|Itchy's 70's Disco notification. Itchy & Scratchy Land last chance notification.png|Last chance notification. Category:Itchy & Scratchy Land 2018 Event Category:Events Category:Major Events Category:Content Updates Category:Limited Time Category:Updates Category:Level 5